


Birthday Boy

by chiiyo86



Series: Binding Magic [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Coda, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: Annabeth and Nico have decided to make Percy's nineteenth birthday very special.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Percy's birthday month, so here have a self-indulgent smutty coda! This is taking place about a year after _Binding Magic_ , but you don't really have to read the longer fic to enjoy this one--you only need to know that this is post _Blood of Olympus_ but ignores _Trials of Apollo_ , and that Percy is dating both Annabeth and Nico, who aren't dating each other. Despite the threesome tag, there won't really be any sexual contact between Annabeth and Nico.

“I need to pee,” Percy said, but didn’t move.

It was too hot to move. It was so hot that even _thinking_ about moving made him tired. The sweltering summer heat pressed down on him like an invisible hand. The window of his room was open, but it didn’t seem to make any difference at all—the air outside was still and stifling, hard to breathe in. It actually might be a good idea to close it because of the New York pollution, but again, it involved moving and Percy vetoed it on principle.

“If you need to pee,” Annabeth said, “then go. It’s not one of those things I can do for you.”

“Yeah, maybe later.”

They were lying down on Percy’s bed, side-by-side. Percy had his arm around Annabeth’s shoulders and could feel the way the sweat that had gathered under it made their skins stick to each other. His fingers idly played with her hair, coiling a silky strand of it around his index. It was too hot to cuddle, but he liked having her close, so as long as she wasn’t kicking him away he kept his arm in place.

“Hey, d’you think that Nico will be back for my birthday?”

Annabeth sighed, possibly because he’d asked that question every day, several times a day, for the past week. And yeah, maybe it was bad form to complain to your girlfriend about your boyfriend’s absence, but Nico had been gone for a month and it felt like…. like missing a kidney. You could function without it but it made life just a tiny bit more difficult.

“He wouldn’t miss your birthday,” Annabeth said for maybe the hundredth time. 

“But it’s tomorrow!”

“Stop whining, Percy. It’s unattractive.” 

Percy shut up, totally not pouting. When they’d all moved to New Rome, Percy had kind of assumed that the three of them would live together—and they did, most of the time, but Nico took off on a regular basis, officially on missions for his father, although Percy suspected that sometimes he just needed space. They kept in touch with I-Ms, but some of the places Nico visited never got any natural light, making them virtually inaccessible to the rainbow goddess, and sometimes they went days without hearing from him. Which sucked. 

Percy said it out loud for emphasis, “It sucks.”

“What does?”

Nico was standing on the fire escape, leaning through the open window. Percy sat up like a shot, tearing his arm away from Annabeth so fast he knocked her in the face.

“Ow, Percy!”

“I’m sorry!”

Percy hesitated, torn between wanting to check on Annabeth and positively _yearning_ to go and greet Nico.

Annabeth was holding her cheek, but she rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly. “Oh, I’m fine, Seaweed Brain. You clock me harder in your sleep. Come on, go say ‘hello’.”

Nico watched Percy walk up to the window with a crooked little smile. Percy grabbed his forearm and helped him through the opening, then held his shoulders and looked at him, drinking him in. Dressed all in black in spite of the heat, sword strapped to his back, shaggy hair falling in his eyes, he looked just the same as the day he’d left, except maybe a little taller. 

“Hey,” Nico said. “How’s it going?”

Percy snorted. He raised a hand to cup the side of Nico’s face and pushed him up against the wall by the window, pressing their mouths together hurriedly. Nico opened up to him with little prompting and their tongues slid against each other. Nico’s skin was cooler than was natural, the way it was when he’d spent a long time in the Underworld, and it felt so good, felt like a relief, both because of the heat and because it was Nico, finally right there within reach. One of Percy’s hands stayed on his nape, fingers splayed against the back of his skull, while the other roamed over the skin of his arm, against his side, over his t-shirt and then under it, hungry for his skin—Percy didn’t think he could touch him enough to make up for lost time. 

When he pulled away he could see that they were at eye-level—yep, Nico had gotten taller. 

“When did you get so tall?” he asked breathlessly, trying to sound indignant but missing the mark by a mile. It was hard to keep himself from grinning like a fool. 

“I’m just as tall as you are,” Nico said, eyes fixed on his mouth. Two red spots had bloomed on his cheeks.

“Yeah, and you aren’t allowed to grow any taller. And, well, I’m still growing too! So don’t get too cocky.” 

“That’s boys for you,” Annabeth said wryly. “Haven’t seen each other in a month and you’re comparing _sizes_.”

Percy and Nico looked at each other and snickered. Percy could feel Annabeth roll her eyes at them, even though there was no way she hadn’t intended the innuendo. 

“Hey, size matters!” Percy said.

“Guess that’s why you feel threatened,” Nico said, smiling but blushing a little harder at the same time.

Six months ago, Nico would have never made that kind of joke in front of Annabeth. He also would have been mortified at being kissed as he’d just been with her in the room and watching. 

“You little punk,” Percy said fondly, then elbowed Nico in the stomach for his cheek.

Nico let out a little “oomph” and glared, which made Percy laugh. Oh, how he’d missed the specific ‘I command dead people’ quality of Nico’s glares! Almost against his will, his hand traveled to Nico’s temple and played with his hair, smoothing it and then tucking it behind his ear. Like a cat, Nico tolerated it for a moment before he shook the hand away. Percy let him go with a sense of loss, and Nico went to greet Annabeth with a hug.

“It’s good to see you,” he said against her shoulder.

“Wait, why didn’t _I_ get a ‘it’s good to see you’?” Percy said, crossing his arms.

“He’s been insufferable in your absence,” Annabeth said to Nico.

“I tried to come back as soon as I could. I wanted to be back for Percy’s birthday. I made it, didn’t I?”

“It’s tomorrow,” Annabeth said. “You’re right on time.”

Nico was thirsty, so they went to the kitchen. Percy’s mom was there, doing crosswords on the kitchen table next to a big pitcher of lemonade. 

“Oh, hey, Nico,” she said, unflappable. She’d gotten used to Nico popping up unannounced over the past year. “I thought I’d heard another voice. Glad to see you back. _Someone_ ’s mood is going to improve considerably.”

“Hey!” said Percy.

“I’m glad to be back, Mrs. Jackson,” Nico said politely. For some reason, Percy’s mother always brought out the well-mannered boy in him.

“We’re going to camp tomorrow evening for my birthday, mom,” Percy said, pouring three glasses of lemonade.

“I’d assumed so,” his mom said. “I’ve already made your blue birthday cake for tomorrow’s lunch. You’re having lunch with us, are you, Nico?”

“Yes,” Nico said. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Nonsense,” Mom said, leaning across the table to ruffle Nico’s hair. “You know you’re always welcome here.”

It made Nico duck his head low, although he didn’t protest or try to shy away from her touch. They chatted at the kitchen table for a little longer, drinking lemonade and trading stories, Nico of his travels through the Underworld, Percy and Annabeth of the latest bits of news from Camp Half-Blood. Nico’s return had lifted a weight off Percy’s heart, and he felt light and happy, the heat a distant bother that wasn’t worth fussing about.

\---

Camp Half-Blood’s weather magic meant that the temperature within camp’s boundaries was pleasantly warm rather kill-me-now hot. The nearby presence of the lake, even if it was out of sight, called to Percy like a siren’s song—except with a lot more fun at the end of it, as Percy could attest from personal experience. 

There wasn’t exactly a party planned for Percy’s birthday, but he’d been a fixture there for long enough that everyone he came across, except for the newcomers he’d never seen, wished him a happy birthday. Jason, Piper, Leo and Callypso were there and promised him a casual get-together later in the evening. Grover, Hazel, Frank and Reyna were all too busy to be present, but he’d gotten I-Ms from them all throughout the day. He hadn’t heard from his brother Tyson, but he’d learned over the years that Cyclops weren’t big on birthdays. Nothing from his father, but gods weren’t very good with passing time.

“Happy birthday, Percy,” Chiron told him warmly when they swung by the Big House. “And Nico, glad to see you visit.”

“Thanks,” Nico said, with the bemused air he always wore when someone from camp expressed gladness at seeing him.

Chiron offered them tea and they stayed with him part of the afternoon. He gave Percy a sword as a birthday present, which surprised him—he’d always felt close to the centaur, but he’d never gotten a birthday present from him before. The sword was ornate, with delicate engravings running along the blade and a golden handle decorated with rubies the size of a fingernail.

“Technically, you’re reaching the age limit for camp,” Chiron said with a rueful smile.

That made Percy’s stomach sink. He hadn’t thought about that. All those years, he’d barely believed he would make it to his late teens.

“That doesn’t mean you’re not welcome here anymore, of course!” Chiron hurried to add. “Both of you,” he said, including Annabeth in the sweep of his smile. “And if you’re willing, if would be very profitable to our campers if the two of you accepted to teach classes next summer.”

“I would like that,” Annabeth said thoughtfully, probably already outlining lesson plans in her head.

Despite Chiron’s reassurance, the conversation had put Percy in a melancholy mood, which only lifted with the evening’s campfire sing-along. A ‘happy birthday’ song was added to the usual repertoire in Percy’s honor and he was given extra marshmallows for the occasion, which he shared with Annabeth and Nico. After all the other campers had retired to their cabins, Percy and his friends lingered by the fire with Chiron’s tacit permission. They talked about what they’d been up to since the last time they’d seen each other, what their plans for the new school year were. Jason and Piper were holding hands and Callypso was leaning against Leo’s side. Percy sat between Nico and Annabeth but he wasn’t touching them for longer than the occasional accidental brushing against each other, and seeing his friends so casually affectionate made him envious. But Nico didn’t like public demonstrations of affection, even with people who knew the nature of their relationship, and Percy was always scared that being openly affectionate with Annabeth but not with Nico would make it look like he was favoring one over the other. 

“So Nico, what news from the Underworld?” asked Leo, who’d never gotten out of the habit of trying to nag Nico.

“Lots of dead people,” Nico said, impassive.

“Aw, come on,” Leo said. “It’s a place none of us will get to see—until, well, the appropriate time, I guess. Give us something!”

“Leave him be,” Jason said placidly, nudging Leo with his foot.

“It’s not really a vacation spot, believe me,” Percy said. 

“I’m not talking about Tartarus, of course,” Leo said, looking suddenly awkward. He quirked the corner of his mouth in a way that meant ‘sorry.’

“I don’t mean Tartarus either,” Percy said, dismissing the apology with a wave and a smile. “The Underworld is really pretty depressing as a whole.”

“You’ve traveled in the Underworld a lot?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah, do you have special boyfriend rights or what?” Leo asked.

Nico scowled at the word. For some reason, he didn’t like it when people used ‘boyfriend’ as a descriptor for himself and Percy. This was one of Nico’s many hang-ups and Percy knew how to handle it.

“I’ve been there before I met Nico. And I’m not his boyfriend,” he said lightly. “I’m his boy toy.”

“Ew,” Piper said, stifling a giggle against Jason’s shoulder.

“Dude, TMI,” Leo said, thrusting a hand over his eyes as if he was trying stop himself from imagining Percy and Nico having sex. 

Percy felt a sharp elbow dig into his side. “I hate you,” Nico whispered.

“No, you don’t.”

Nico narrowed his eyes at him and didn’t reply. 

“Chiron offered Percy and I to teach some classes next summer,” Annabeth said, swiftly changing the subject. 

“Yeah, he told us the same thing,” Piper said. “We’re reaching a certain age, apparently.”

“What do you want to teach, Annabeth?” Callypso asked.

“Well, Ancient Greek history is a given,” Annabeth said a little pompously. “I’m partial to the Archaic Period, with an emphasis on the architectural changes of the period…”

As Percy had assumed, Annabeth already had a lot of thoughts on what she wanted to teach, while Percy’s thought process had stopped at ‘something to do with sword fighting, probably.’ He watched her talk, smiling to himself. She’d probably lost most of her audience—himself included—as soon as she got into details, but there was a passion to the way she spoke that lit her up from the inside and kept people listening anyway. 

“That sounds great,” he said honestly, even though he would have been incapable of repeating even half of what she’d said. 

“Yeah,” she said, blushing a little. “Well, these are just some initial thoughts.”

When the final embers from the fire had stopped smoldering, they called it a night and separated. Percy stood hesitantly on the path to Poseidon’s cabin, wondering who would follow him. Who would stay with him on any given night was a question that Percy tended to leave to Annabeth and Nico. Through whatever mysterious system, they always seemed to reach a decision that satisfied them both. There was no reason they couldn’t both come and sleep with him, but for his birthday he’d hoped—well, he’d hoped for sex. He assumed Nico would be the one to join him since they’d been separated for so long, but he didn’t want to make Annabeth feel unwelcome, so he waited quietly for them to tell him what they wanted.

Annabeth murmured something to Nico’s ear and Nico nodded, though his body language was tense. Intrigued, Percy tilted his head questioningly when they came up to him.

“What’s up?” he said.

“Nico and I—” Annabeth turned to Nico, who nodded again. “We wanted to give you something for your birthday. Well, we both have actual, um, physical presents for you, but we wanted to… make tonight special, and—”

“Spend the night with us,” Nico said bluntly. “Both of us.”

“You mean—” For a moment, Percy’s brain wouldn’t work. He’d shared a bed with both of them a few times, just sleeping, and it had been nice but it was dawning on him that this wasn’t what they meant. His heart started to pound harder. “You mean we would—”

“Have sex, yes, Percy,” Annabeth said. “A threesome. So, what do you say?”

What did he _say?_ He’d fantasized countless times about this, about having both of them at the same time. He’d figured it would never happen. Annabeth and Nico weren’t attracted to each other. Hades, Nico didn’t even like girls. He knew they liked each other, he knew they talked to each other when he wasn’t there, I-M’d each other when Nico was away. Their friendship was what made the whole arrangement hold together. He’d never thought that they would discuss _that_.

“Are you sure?” he asked, a little anxious at how excited he already was by the perspective. If someone wanted to back down, it better be now, because he wasn’t sure how he would stand it once he really got into it. “Are you really okay with it?”

“We’ve discussed this at length,” Annabeth said. “Yes, we’re sure. Are you in or not?”

How was that even a question? “Oh, gods, _yes_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter is coming a bit later than I thought it would, because I didn't have many occasions to write during the week, and also because it grew longer than I expected - this is probably the longest sex scene I've ever written. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Annabeth led him by the hand to his cabin, which was probably best because Percy was walking through a haze of lust, already half-hard from thinking of all the possibilities, all the _combinations_. What would they do to him and what would they let him to do to them? He couldn’t wait to find out. _Best. Birthday. Ever._

The inside of his cabin was pleasantly cool, as usual, with the smell of the sea coming from the big basin of grey rock at the back of the room. Percy closed the door behind him, his heart hammering against his ribs. Annabeth had been there often enough that she went to sit on the bunk bed without waiting for an invitation—Percy looked at his bed and felt a trickle of doubt as he wondered whether they would all fit; oh, well, they’d just need to stick very, very close to each other.

Nico, on the other hand, stood in the middle of room, his posture rigid. “It feels very—Poseidon,” he said. 

“Well,” Percy said— _that’s why I like it_. “It’s _Poseidon_ cabin.”

“Kind of feels like your dad’s watching us,” Nico said.

“Gods, I hope not,” Annabeth said, probably remembering the few times Percy and her had had sex here.

“Would you—prefer if we went to Cabin Thirteen?” Percy asked.

The fact that Nico, of all people, had given the green light to a threesome felt like such a huge gift that Percy was willing to do almost anything to make him feel more comfortable—even going to that mausoleum of a cabin.

Nico gave a snort. “I don’t particularly want to feel like _my_ dad is watching us.”

“Yeah,” Percy said, relieved. “Good point.”

Percy didn’t know what Poseidon thought of him dating Nico, because he hadn’t seen him since the start of their relationship. Percy didn’t care much what he thought, as it would be hugely hypocritical of his father to criticize anyone’s love life. He assumed Hades disapproved; there was some bad blood between the Lord of the Underworld and his two topside brothers, and Hades wasn’t much of a fan of Percy on a personal level—the feeling was mutual—but if the god had ever said anything to Nico about it, then Nico hadn’t shared it with Percy. Athena, for her part, had welcomed the news of the arrangement with a comment that it only confirmed the opinion she’d already held of Percy. Annabeth was as close to her mother as it was possible to be when you’re the mortal child of a divinity, but on that particular matter she considered that the goddess plainly didn’t know what she was talking about.

If any of their god parents were choosing this moment to watch, then Percy hoped that they had the decency to look away.

“Stop watching this instant, Dad, please and thank you,” he said loudly, hoping to make Nico smile. And then, because there was _one_ goddess who was an unreserved fan of their relationship, and had actually facilitated it through very dubious means, “And that means you too, Aphrodite!”

Nico laughed, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed, and a warm feeling of accomplishment washed over Percy. 

“Can we get on with the program, now?” Annabeth asked from the bed.

“You make it sound so unromantic,” Percy complained. “It’s my birthday. This is a special occasion.”

“Sorry, I was out of rose petals,” Annabeth said, but she was smiling in the way that meant she thought he was being adorable. “But you’re right, this is your birthday. What do you want?”

 _What do I want? Everything._ “What do you—I mean, what are you okay with—” 

Knowing Annabeth, he wouldn’t be surprised if she’d sat down with Nico and made a list of what either of them was and wasn’t okay with. She wasn’t one to be caught unprepared. However, she only said, “Just tell us what you want. We’ll tell you if we’re fine with it.”

“I want—” He looked at them; Annabeth sat on the bed leaning on her hands, her long tanned legs extended in front of her, crossed at the ankles. Nico was still in the middle of the room, hands hanging loosely by his sides, looking incongruously dark in the cool bluish atmosphere of the cabin. He wanted them so badly that he had to take a moment to clamp it down, for fear that his desire would spill out of him messily. “First, let me undress you. I want to unwrap my presents.”

Annabeth’s eyes flickered at Nico. “Okay,” she said. She uncrossed her legs and lifted her arms from her body. “Help yourself.”

Percy went to her, feeling oddly aware of the fact that Nico was watching. He’d helped Annabeth get out of her clothes for sex before, but this was generally in a context of both of them wanting to get naked as soon as possible. This was more deliberate, and as he kneeled at Annabeth’s feet to unbuckle her sandals, he almost felt like he was putting on a show—except that the show was for himself, since Nico was unlikely to get much out of it. Still, he was trying to get all of them in a certain mood, so Percy took his time. He took off both of Annabeth’s sandals and ran his hands along her bare legs and up her thighs, smooth and sun-warm, wondering if he wanted to get her out of her t-shirt or her shorts first. _Decisions, decisions._

“Arms over your head,” he said, and when she complied he helped her out of her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

Her clay bead necklace got caught in the collar, and when he tugged a little harder it was released and bounced against her chest, right above the groove between her breasts. Annabeth didn’t go swimming a lot and the skin here was a creamy white. He couldn’t resist dropping a kiss there, while at the same time his hands groped blindly behind her back to unhook her bra. Her bra fell and her breasts spilled out of it. Percy brushed his lips against the sensitive skin, following the blue line of a vein. 

“Percy,” Annabeth said; her tone was chiding but her voice held a hint of breathlessness. “Nico’s waiting.”

Right, Nico. More than ever, this was an exercise in balance. Percy unbuttoned her shorts and slid them off her legs, then did the same with her panties. She was pliant under his hands, offering herself in a way she rarely did. He could hear her breathe as he undressed her, deep measured breaths that were a little louder than normal. Once she was bare he looked at her leaned, muscled body with reverence, at the tan lines on her legs and arms, at the blond cloud of pubic hair between her legs. It was a heartbreak to tear himself away from her, but Nico had waited for him long enough.

He turned to where Nico had been standing earlier and found him still there, looking at Percy with an expression that was hard to read. How had he felt, watching Percy undress Annabeth with lustful deliberation? It had taken forever to convince him that he wasn’t just Percy’s boy on the side, and Percy wondered if some trace of that insecurity still lingered in his mind. Well, time to set him straight. 

Percy pushed himself up and stepped into Nico’s personal space, looking at him with a smile. “Your turn, now. Let’s unwrap my other present.”

“I feel so objectified right now,” Nico said.

“Uh huh. Absolutely. Happy birthday to me,” he finished in a singing voice.

He continued humming the song under his breath as he lifted Nico’s t-shirt. Nico’s laughter was muffled by the fabric. “You’re a dork,” he said.

“But you love me,” Percy said.

He pulled Nico’s shirt off his head and Nico’s face reappeared under a mess of tousled dark hair. His expression was serious and intense and it made Percy swallow hard. Both of them were better with gestures than with words and they’d never said _I love you_ to each other. The words burned his lips, but maybe for the first time ever this was something that felt too private to include Annabeth. This moment was supposed to be for the three of them, a fun birthday present. Percy smiled at Nico and kissed him lightly on the lips, then reached out to ruffle his hair even more.

Nico groaned and half-heartedly shoved at him. “Don’t know where you got that idea,” he grumbled. “I hate you.”

Percy got down on his knees to unbuckle Nico’s belt, causing a very validating hitch in Nico’s breathing. Then there was an embarrassing moment when Percy realized that he couldn’t take off Nico’s jeans while his boots were still in the way. Annabeth and Nico, those two jerks, laughed at him when he whined that they could have told him he was going at it wrong.

“You seemed so focused,” Annabeth said. “I figured you had it under control.”

After that, Percy stopped trying to make the process sexy and unceremoniously tugged the rest of Nico’s clothes away. He took a moment to look appreciatively at Nico’s naked body, noticing that he had put on some muscle, that he had a couple of new scars—and that he was still soft, contrary to Percy, whose dick strained painfully against the zipper of his shorts. 

“What now?” Annabeth asked. “You’re still dressed. That feels kind of wrong for what we’re trying to achieve.”

Percy agreed, so he gripped the hem of his t-shirt, but Annabeth had sprung to her feet and stopped him.

“It seems only fair that we would get to do it,” she said. “Nico?”

“Fairness is important,” Nico said.

They pushed him down on the bed. Percy, overwhelmed by a muddle of nervousness and giddiness, felt an almost uncontrollable urge to giggle like an idiot. Annabeth positioned herself behind him on the bed and took off his t-shirt, while Nico yanked at his shoes, then opened his shorts and pulled them off his legs. Annabeth’s hands roamed over his chest, tickling his ribs, flicking at his nipples. When Nico’s hand brushed against Percy’s very hard dick as he reached for the elastic band of his underwear, Percy gasped and his hips jerked forward against his will. Nico smiled wickedly, his eyes very dark, and cupped Percy’s clothed hard-on with his hand, slowly rubbing up and down. Percy arched his hips into it, desperate to get more friction. 

“Someone’s eager,” Nico said, his words aimed at Annabeth.

“Blow him,” Annabeth said, her voice going deeper from arousal. “Would you like that, Percy?”

“What sort of stupid question is that?” Percy said, his lungs straining as if he’d run for a few miles.

The sight of Nico on his knees in front of him, his dark head between his legs, was far from being a new one, but it had never happened with Annabeth at his back, her bare breasts pressing against him, her clever hands teasing his nipples and her warm breath tickling the shell of his ear. Percy buried his hand in the silky mop of Nico’s hair and closed his eyes, abandoning himself to sensations. One of Nico’s hands rested on his knee and Percy could feel his fingers dig into it. Annabeth’s nipples had hardened and they rubbed against the skin of his back. When Nico took his dick in his mouth Percy let out an unrestrained moan, his mind scattering to jumbled feelings of warm, wet, tight, Nico’s tongue on the underside of his dick, a hint of teeth. His head lolled against Annabeth’s shoulder, her warm cheek pressed against his, and he panted helplessly as the heat built up, too fast, too soon.

“Nico, Nico, stop, I’m gonna come.”

Percy opened his eyes and saw his dick slip from Nico’s lips with a dirty wet sound. Nico wiped a hand over his mouth. His too pale skin was blotched with red, on his cheeks, his neck and his chest. When Percy looked down he saw that Nico was hard too, now, his hand wrapped around his dick, not pumping but simply holding it, keeping himself in check. 

“What do you want now?” Annabeth asked to his ear.

Maybe she wasn’t particularly trying to sound sexy, but the low sound of her voice so close to the sensitive part of his ear made his dick jump. He whipped around and grabbed Annabeth’s waist, tipping her down so fast that she would have knocked herself against the wall if Percy hadn’t protected the back of her head with his hand, his reflexes battle-ready. He kissed her deeply while his hand slipped between her legs, rubbing her clit, finding her wet already. For a moment all he wanted was to hook her legs behind his back and bury himself into her, the smell of her arousal reaching his nose and making him dizzy. _What do you want now?_ He wanted it, oh so much, _gods_ —but he remembered that this was a special occasion. He could have that and _more_.

He pulled away from Annabeth, trying to catch his breath. “I know what I want,” he said. “I want to fuck you, and—and, I want Nico to fuck me at the same time.”

Nico was still on the floor with his dick in his hand, and his fingers tightened at Percy’s words. “Are you sure?” he asked.

They’d never done this before—they’d never done it the other way around either, with Nico on the receiving end—but they’d used their fingers often enough that Percy was fairly confident he’d like it. 

“I’m sure,” he said, and Nico swallowed very audibly.

“How—what should I…? You need… preparation, I guess.”

Nico looked uncertain and it made Percy hesitate too. Was it one of those things that they should reserve for when it was just the two of them? Was Nico feeling uncomfortable at the thought of doing it in front of Annabeth?

“But there’s a lot of other things we can do,” he said.

Nico’s face locked into a stubborn expression. Tactical mistake; Percy should have remembered how he reacted to pointed concern. “I just want to make sure I do it right,” Nico said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh, I think I can take you,” Percy said, snickering at his own innuendo. 

Nico stood up and climbed on the bed, hard dick bobbing as he moved, the sight almost hypnotic to Percy. “You think so?” he said, a dangerous undercurrent to his voice that made Percy shiver. This was the Nico who pulled shadows to make weapons out of them, who could raise armies of skeletons and crack open the earth—and yeah, this Nico turned Percy on like crazy. “You sure you won’t regret those words?”

“Not unless you make me,” Percy said, feeling breathless. Poke the bear; this had always been his M.O.

“On your hands and knees,” Nico said in a low commanding voice.

Percy scrambled to get into position, but the bed was so narrow that in the process he bumped into Annabeth. There was a rapt expression on her face that Percy didn’t know how to decipher, but to see it got him even hotter. He spread her legs apart, hands sliding down her thighs. This was familiar territory and it distracted him from the feeling of Nico’s presence behind him.

“Do we have—” Nico asked.

“You’ll find lube in the drawer of Percy’s nightstand,” Annabeth said.

Percy, who was kissing the inside of her thigh, stopped and said, “Wait a minute. I never put lube there.” He’d always been a spit-in-his-hand kind of guy. “What’s it doing here? Gods, I hope my dad didn’t—"

“Don’t strain anything, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said, combing her fingers through his hair. “I put it there. I, well—I didn’t know what we would need for tonight, and I couldn’t carry it on me during campfire, now could I?”

“You—” Percy felt laughter bubble in his throat and he muffled it against the skin of her thigh. “Always ready for anything, Wise Girl.”

“I try,” Annabeth said dryly. She used the hand she had on his head to push it down. “Get back to what you were doing.”

He kissed and licked and nipped at the insides of her thighs, knowing it would drive her crazy. The muscles in her thighs twitched when his tongue flicked over her clit and she bit back a moan when he gave it a flat lick. At the same time he could hear the noises of Nico opening up the drawer of his nightstand, unscrewing the cap on the lube, squeezing the tube to get some on his fingers. All the hair on Percy’s body rose in anticipation.

“Percy,” Annabeth said in that high, breathless tone that meant that she was close to orgasm. He sucked on her clit and slid a finger inside her. “Percy, _Percy_.”

She went stiff and he felt her spasm around his finger; he kept gently finger-fucking her through it, kissing her belly, the inside of her knee. On his hip he felt Nico’s cool hand, calloused from sword-handling, and he tensed involuntarily.

“Percy?” Nico asked.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Percy said. “Gonna die from old age if I wait any longer.”

A finger rubbed against his hole, spreading the lube, and Percy started eating out Annabeth again just as he felt it penetrate. He was gentle with Annabeth at first, mindful of how sensitive she was after coming, and then went at it vigorously, aiming at another orgasm while Nico opened him with his fingers. This was familiar enough that Percy relaxed into it, getting used to and even enjoying the sensation of having something up there. Nico kept the hand that wasn’t fingering him on his hip, simply resting it here and at times making soothing strokes, as if trying to calm a skittish horse. Percy crouched lower and sometimes his dick rubbed against the bed, a maddening infrequent friction that kept him on edge.

Annabeth came again, and Nico slipped his fingers out of Percy. “Ready?” he asked. His voice was so low-pitched that for a moment Percy didn’t recognize it.

“Yeah,” he said, his heart racing like a mad horse. 

He licked his lips, tasting Annabeth there. He rose on his knees, ass up in the air. The position felt ridiculous and a bit humiliating, but Percy was hard as ever in spite of it—or maybe because of it, who knew; it was like his wires were getting crossed, like after over two years of having sex it had become brand new all over again.

Nico grabbed his hips and Percy felt the blunt heat of his dick press against his hole. He took his own dick in his hand and squeezed, wary of coming too soon. 

“I’m going in,” Nico warned.

“You sound like you’re—” Percy started, but the appropriate witty reply flew out of his mind when Nico pressed inside.

He’d assumed that it would feel mostly like fingering did, only _more_ , obviously. Nico wasn’t small, but he didn’t have a monster dick either—Percy didn’t possess in-depth knowledge of any dicks besides his own and Nico’s, true, but he’d watched porn. 

His assumption had been wrong.

“Percy.” Annabeth had sat up and she cupped his face with her hand. “Look at me,” she said.

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly parted. Percy gripped her wrist when Nico pushed in and she leaned to kiss him, her mouth soft and gentle. 

“Still okay?” Nico asked.

“Keep going,” Percy said tightly.

It wasn’t just the size that was different from when Nico had used fingers; it was the shape, the pressure. Nico was being slow and careful, and Percy could feel each inch of him slide in. He felt stretched, open, vulnerable, like Nico was taking him apart, exposing his insides to daylight. And the feeling of Nico _inside_ him—Percy had had his dick in his mouth before, but it hadn’t felt so raw, so terribly intimate. Nico’s earthy scent enveloped him like a blanket and Percy was afraid he was going to suffocate under it.

Finally Nico was fully inside, his hips flush with Percy’s ass. “Percy?” he asked, his voice trembling a little. “Can I—”

“Fuck me, yeah,” Percy said, then thought again of his original plan. “Annabeth, how do we—”

“Haul him up on your lap, Nico,” Annabeth said.

If the initial penetration had felt like a lot, then sitting on Nico’s dick made Percy’s vision go white for a second. Nico’s arms wrapped around Percy’s torso and he unceremoniously hoisted him up and then back, easily, as if Percy was no harder to handle than a rag doll—gods, what was Hades making him do, carry bricks all day long?— and the new position made the penetration impossibly deeper.

“ _Hades_ ,” Percy cursed with what little breath he had left in his lungs. He would swear that he could feel Nico’s dick in the back of his throat.

“Hey, don’t say my father’s name in vain,” Nico murmured in his ear.

“That’s not in vain. Not—not at all.”

“Brace yourself, Percy,” Annabeth said, and then she swung a leg over his lap and lowered herself on him.

 _I’m starting to rethink that plan,_ Percy thought dimly. Between Annabeth’s tight heat engulfing his dick and the almost-pain, overwhelming fullness of Nico inside him, his body was suffering from severe sensory overload. 

“Breathe,” Annabeth told him. 

He docilely took a shuddering breath in. Annabeth lifted herself and then sat back down, and then again. Percy gasped and leaned back against Nico’s chest, head rolling against his shoulder. Nico’s thighs were trembling from the strain of the position and a stray thought crawled through Percy’s sluggish mind— _hey, I should maybe move or something_.

He started to rise, but he’d mistimed it and did it right when Annabeth was moving back down. When he fucked her harder than she’d probably planned, she let out a high-pitched sound, almost like a hiccup. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, then moaned into her mouth as Nico fucked him. They struggled for a moment with finding the right rhythm but managed to make it smoother, Percy fucking himself on Nico when Annabeth fucked herself on him. Percy felt like liquid fire ran in his veins, caught between Annabeth’s curves and Nico’s hard angles; sometimes Nico’s dick hit something that made Percy’s own penis jump inside Annabeth, but the angle was awkward, the pace too slow.

“Harder,” Percy panted. “Please, Nico, harder, more, I don’t know.”

“I can’t—” Nico said. “I need to—”

“Just, I need—Okay, changing positions now.”

He pushed on his knees, lurching forward and getting Annabeth on her back. In the new position Nico could fuck him hard, and he did, making Percy thrust into Annabeth. She hooked her wrists around his neck and he hid his face in the crook of her shoulder, moaning uncontrollably. His head was swimming, pleasure building at the base of his spine. He smelled Annabeth’s shampoo, something citrus-y, and oddly enough, it was that smell that pushed him over the edge and made him come. His dick twitched inside Annabeth and she held him through it, whispering soothing nonsense to his ear.

Nico’s rhythm faltered. “Percy? I’m—I’m almost there, I’m so close.”

“Yeah, yeah, do it.”

Annabeth extracted herself from under him and Percy pressed his face in his folded arms. Nico draped himself over him, his hips thrusting hard and fast, and then jerkily right before he came, dick pulsing inside Percy. For a long moment they didn’t move, Nico lying on top of Percy and breathing harshly against his neck. Percy lifted his head to look at Annabeth and saw that she had her hand between her legs, having apparently brought herself to orgasm again watching them. Which—huh. But, hey, lesbian porn did it for guys, so maybe it wasn’t that weird that Annabeth got off on what must have essentially been gay porn. _Starring Percy Jackson, son of the sea god and occasional fuck toy._

Nico pulling out was awkward and a little gross, and Percy winced at the soreness he left behind.

“Dude,” he said. “You seriously unleashed the kraken on me.”

Nico went red in the face and punched his shoulder hard. Percy laughed and kissed him, which earned him another, much softer punch. They helped each other clean up and then lied down on the bed—or rather, more or less on top of each other for lack of space. Camp Half-Blood’s bunk beds hadn’t been made for post-threesome sleepovers. 

“What did you think of your birthday present?” Annabeth murmured sleepily, head resting on top of his chest.

“It was awesome. You two blew my mind.” He rubbed Annabeth’s shoulder and pulled his other arm from under Nico to pat him on the hip. “Seriously, thank you. Did you—did you enjoy yourself too?”

Annabeth’s snort sent a little puff of warmth on his skin. “Yes, I did. Stop worrying so much. It was a highly—instructive experience.”

“Nico?”

Percy felt Nico stir against his side. “It was hot,” he said. His lips brushed Percy’s shoulder. “ _You_ were hot.”

Percy thought about what he must have looked like, getting fucked into the mattress, and that made his face burn. Oh, well, it was too late to be embarrassed. He felt pleasantly weary and achy, and fell asleep very quickly, limbs tangled with Annabeth’s and Nico’s, his breathing in sync with theirs.

In the middle of the night, Nico fell off the bed. Other than that, it was pretty much the best night in the nineteen years of Percy’s eventful life.


End file.
